Amnesia
by Joeylice
Summary: La veille Astoria a quinze ans et reçoit son premier baiser de Drago sur le champs de bataille, le lendemain elle se réveille dans un endroit inconnu avec quinze bonnes années de plus! Que s'est-il passé? Comment est sa vie de femme? Vit-elle un conte de fée? Venez le découvrir en même temps qu'elle!
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

* * *

Point de vue d'Astoria:

La guerre venait tout juste de se terminer, Harry_ l'avait vaincu_. Le château était en ruine et l'air poussiéreux à cause des explosions et autres démolition. Des corps gisaient sur le sol et je m'efforçais d'enjamber les macabres cadavres. J'avançai tête baissée et reconnaissait parfois certains corps, chaque fois que ce fut le cas un frisson s'emparait de moi. Mes vêtements étaient salis par le sang et la boue, je me sentais crasseuse et me nettoyer semblait être une obsession. Ma tête me faisait un peu mal, j'eus le réflexe de porter ma main à mon front et la douleur se fit plus intense. J'y découvris une plaie ouverte que j'avais du me faire lorsque je m'étais jetée sur le sol pour éviter un sort puissant de magie noir. Je continuais d'avancer et remarquai que la plupart des survivants s'étaient réfugiés dans la grande salle. Je décidai à mon tour d'y entrer, il fallait que je sache si ma soeur et mes amis étaient vivants! A mesure que je marchais je sentis mon estomac se nouer. La salle était très silencieuse, plus personne n'avait la force de rien. J'aperçu avec soulagement ma soeur au loin et alors que je voulais la rejoindre je sentis quelqu'un arrivait vers moi en trombe! _Drago. _Sans que je ne m'y attende il me serra dans ses bras, si fort que s'en fut douloureux.

- Drago... Fis-je faiblement.

Il desserra sans pour autant me lâcher et son étreinte s'avéra ainsi bien plus agréable. Ma tête contre son torse, j'entais les battements rapides de son cœur. J'avais envie de rester comme ça, dans ses bras réconfortants pour l'éternité. Malheureusement il finit par y mettre fin, trop vite à mon goût. Il se recula légèrement presque gêné comme s'il prenait enfin conscience qu'il y avait des gens autour qui nous observait, ses parents notamment assis au loin. Il me fixa de ses yeux gris, me détailla de la tête au pied pour analyser mon état physique.

- Ton front...

- Ce n'est pas grand chose, ce n'est même pas si douloureux que ça, le rassurais-je tant bien que mal.

- J'ai eu peur qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose!

Il avait eu peur pour moi! Drago s'était inquiété pour moi et il venait de me serrer dans ses bras! Wow! De manière indécente et scandaleuse j'éprouvai au fond de mon être une certaine joie et je ne voulais qu'une chose, qu'il m'enlace de nouveau. Je n'eus pas le temps de lui répondre quoi que ce soit car sa mère arriva à nous. Elle me fis un léger signe de tête que je lui rendis poliment.

- Drago, il faut que nous partions à présent.

- Je vous rejoins, dit-il dans un hochement de tête.

Narcissa retourna près de son mari, ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Drago continuait de ses yeux gris continuait de me regarder, d'une main il replaça une mèche de cheveux sauvage derrière mon oreille. Puis il me prit par le bras et m'emmena dans le couloir, endroit bien plus discret et intime.

- Il faut que j'y aille.

- Je sais.

Il fit un pas supplémentaire vers moi et brisa le peu de distance qui nous séparait. Son visage s'approcha du mien et ses lèvres se posèrent contre les miennes. Mon corps tout entier se tendit d'abord, avant de totalement se relâcher. Je sentis la chaleur m'envahir tandis que je passais mes bras autour de son cou.

- Au revoir Astoria, prend soin de toi, chuchota-t-il au creux de mon oreille avant de se reculer.

- M'écrieras-tu?

Il acquiesça avant de s'en aller. Je retournai dans la salle retrouver ma sœur. Notre père arriva une demie-heure plus tard et nous rentrâmes à la maison heureux d'être sains et saufs. Nous ne discutâmes pas des événements passés. J'alla prendre ma douche, puis je m'écroulais sur mon lit exténuée.

Quand ce matin j'ouvris les yeux, je fus surprise de découvrir que je n'étais plus du tout dans mon lit, ni même chez moi du tout. Je me pinçais afin de vérifier que je ne rêvais pas. Une fois chose faîte, je me levai afin d'observer quelque peu perplexe mon entourage. C'était une grande pièce aux murs blancs, avec un carrelage gris et une multitude de tables sur lesquelles étaient disposés toutes sortes d'outils scientifiques. Que diable faisais-je dans un laboratoire? La panique commença à m'envahir. Qu'est-ce que je fichais ici? Est-ce qu'on m'avait enlevé pour faire des expériences étranges sur mon être? Bon il fallait que j'essaie de me calmer et que je sorte d'ici au plus vite. Je me dirigeais à toute vitesse vers la porte et je sortis. Sans le vouloir, surprise par le poids de l'immense porte en métal, je la claquai franchement. Mon manque de discrétion m'angoissa de nouveau et si mes malfaiteurs m'avaient entendu? Je me retournai avec appréhension et découvrit un long couloir. Une multitude de personne y déambulait, il s'agissait très certainement de scientifiques. Je restais un moment figée et voyant que personne ne semblait me vouloir du mal, je commençai à avancer prudemment afin de sortir de cet établissement. Mes parents allaient vraiment être furieux de voir que je n'étais plus dans ma chambre! Comment pourrais-je leur expliquer ce qui m'est arrivé? Jamais ils ne croiraient que je me suis retrouvai dans un labo par pur hasard.

- Docteur Malefoy! Docteur Malefoy attendez moi s'il vous plaît! Docteur!

Je sentis subitement quelqu'un m'attraper par le bras. Je me tendis immédiatement et me tournai les yeux écarquillés vers la personne. Il s'agissait d'un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année. C'est moi qu'il semblait appelait "docteur Malefoy". Malefoy comme Drago Malefoy! Une telle chose était impensable, il devait faire erreur. Je n'était pas mariée, j'étais seulement âgée de quinze ans et j'allais encore à Poudlard! Je le regardais effarée ne comprenant pas pourquoi il s'adressait à moi de la sorte. Puis en baissant les yeux je remarquais que je portais une blouse blanche et qu'une alliance magnifique -certainement hors de prix- ornait mon annulaire.

- Je ne pensais pas vous voir ce matin alors que vous avez travaillé toute la nuit au labo sur votre "petit bébé", déclara-t-il en souriant bêtement.

J'observais l'étiquette sur sa blouse. Ce jeune homme qui semblait me connaître s'appelait Russel Gordon. Il continuait d'avoir un sourire béat sur le visage. On aurait cru que j'étais la huitième merveille du monde. Ce qu'il me disait me paraissait totalement irréel. Je n'avais pas passer la nuit à travailler ici! J'avais assisté à la guerre de Poudlard et j'étais rentrée chez moi. Tout cela était absurde! Il devait me confondre avec quelqu'un ou je n'en sais rien moi, mais je ne pouvais pas être la personne dont il me parlait.

- Vous ne voulez toujours pas nous révéler d'informations sur votre projet qui j'en suis sûr révolutionnera le monde magique! S'enjoua-t-il.

- Russel, Monsieur Gordon, je... excusez-moi je dois y aller.

C'étais incroyable. Si je m'en tenais à ses dires, j'étais une grande scientifique faisant des recherches secrètes et j'étais mariée à Drago Malefoy?! Soit il était fou, soit c'était moi. Je continuais d'avancer totalement angoissée dans ce grand couloir. Bons nombres d'inconnus me saluer à coup de: "Bonjour Docteur Malefoy!". Alors quoi? C'était Russel qui était sain et moi folle? Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui se passait! Je montai dans l'ascenseur et me retrouvai rapidement au rez-de-chaussé. Apercevant au loin les toilettes, je me décidai à y aller histoire de me rafraîchir. En arrivant une jolie blonde qui se recoiffait, s'arrêta nette avant de me saluer.

- Astoria, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici? Tu es toute pâle Me dit-elle en souriant.

- Je n'en sais trop rien à vrai dire, répondis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

Mon reflet dans le miroir me fit un énorme choc. Cette femme me ressemblait énormément, mais ce n'était pas tout à fait moi. Ses, enfin mes cheveux étaient biens plus courts et coiffait d'un brushing parfait! Aussi mon visage beaucoup plus mature, je ressemblai à... une femme. J'avais sous les yeux quelques cernes qui témoignait de la nuit agitée que je devais avoir eu. Si je m'en tenais à mes souvenirs c'était la bataille de Poudlard, si je m'en tenais aux dires de Russel c'était dû à mes "recherches".

- Sérieusement Astoria, tu devrais rentrer te reposer. Justement j'allais aux casiers, allons y ensemble, me proposa-t-elle.

Je la suivis perplexe. Nous entrâmes dans un vestiaire remplis de casiers. Elle alla au sien et l'ouvrit, puis voyant que je n'arrivai pas, elle tapota sur celui d'à côté en se tournant vers moi.

- Tu viens? Qu'est-ce que t'attends, ria-t-elle. T'es vraiment pas réveillée aujourd'hui ma pauvre!

Mon soit disant casier était le 366. J'ignorai bien comment l'ouvrir. En observant les autres personnes autour de moi, je vis que pour la plupart la clef était rangée dans la poche intérieure de leur blouse. J'inspectai donc la mienne et y découvris ce que je cherchai. Je la sortis et ouvris mon casier. A l'intérieur se trouvait un grand manteau noir cintré et évasé. Il y avait aussi un sac main en cuir rouge. J'enlevai ma blouse et pris mes "affaires". Je m'installai ensuite sur un banc pour m'informer sur le contenu du fameux sac. S'il était véritablement à moi, alors je le saurai. J'y plongeai ma main et attrapai le portefeuille. Je fus surprise d'y trouver une carte d'identité avec ma photo, ma signature et mon prénom suivit de Malefoy. Je n'y comprenais plus rien. Comment était-ce possible de se coucher à 15 ans et de se réveiller à... je ne sais quel âge, mais bien plus vieille! Sur la carte était aussi mentionné mon adresse, a priori j'habitais dans le comté de l'Hampshire. J'enfilai mon manteau bien disposée à rentrer "chez moi". Après tout si j'avais passé la nuit au travaille, je devais être attendue à la maison je supposais. Je me souvenais avoir vu des cheminées dans le hall lorsque j'avais suivis la blonde pour arriver ici. J'y retournai donc et me mis à l'intérieure d'une.

- Manoir Malefoy, Hampshire! Dis-je avec le plus de conviction possible avant de disparaître dans des flammes et de me retrouver dans immense salon. J'espérai que j'avais bien atterri au bonne endroit. Je sortis de la cheminée et admirait la beauté de la pièce. En tout cas c'était tout à fait de mon goût, tout à fait le genre de lieu où il me plairait vivre.

- Je vois que tu t'es finalement souvenu que tu avais une maison! Me reprocha Drago qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

Il avait utilisé le mot "souvenu", il n'imaginait pas à quel point cela était ironique car justement je ne m'en souvenais guère de ma présente maison. Comme c'était étrange de voir Drago avec quelques années de plus, il faisait définitivement plus homme et c'était tout à son avantage. Il était doté d'une grande prestance, j'en étais impressionnée! Il portait un sombre costume taillé sur mesure certainement scandaleusement cher, mais ça ce n'était pas nouveau chez lui. Les Malefoy avaient toujours été très riches, tout comme ma famille même si beaucoup moins qu'eux.

- Tu peux me dire ce que je suis censé dire à Scorpius quand il se lève et que sa mère n'est pas là?! Qu'elle accorde plus d'importance à son travail qu'à son propre fils?! S'énerva-t-il.

- Hum... et bien... je... je suis désolée, hésitais-je. Ça ne se reproduira plus.

- Tu te fiches de qui Astoria?! Ne me dis pas ça quand tu sais qu'inexorablement ça se reproduira! M'agressa-t-il furieux.

Alors comme ça, ce n'était pas la première fois que je passais ma nuit au travail? Je devais être passionnée probablement. Et autre chose incroyable nous avions un fils. J'étais maman... comme c'était étrange alors que je ne connaissais pas grand chose de l'amour finalement. Hier encore j'avais quinze ans et me voilà maman d'un petit garçon prénommé Scorpius. Quel prénom original, était-ce mon idée ou la sienne? Certainement la sienne. Il fallait que je lui parle de mon petit souci... Il était mon mari, alors sûrement qu'il était la personne la plus adéquate pour m'aider à comprendre ce qui se passer. J'avais l'impression d'être un imposteur dans cette vie. Tout le monde s'attendait à une Astoria qui vraisemblablement n'était pas _moi_.

- Drago il faut que je te dise...

- Je n'ai pas le temps! Figures-toi que j'ai aussi une carrière! Au fait, mademoiselle Han ne pourra pas venir faire ses leçons à Scorpius aujourd'hui, elle est souffrante et n'oublie pas d'aller récupérer mon costume à la teinturerie!

Tout en disant cela il boutonnait son manteau près à partir. Est-ce qu'il m'embrasserait avant de s'en aller? Comme ce serait bizarre alors qu'il est si homme par rapport à hier! Une fois qu'il fut bien habillé, il transplana sans le moindre au revoir. Bien il devait être sacrément furieux, d'autant que peut-être que par ma faute il était en retard à son boulot. Je n'eus pas le temps d'y penser davantage. Une petite tête blonde arriva dans la pièce et s'avança jusqu'à moi.

- Bonjour maman.

Il s'adressait à moi et pourtant je n'avais pas l'impression d'être la bonne personne. C'est fou comme il ressemblait à son père, au moins Drago ne pouvait qu'être sûr qu'il était le père. Ce petit garçon de cinq-six ans était vraiment adorable vêtu de son petit costume et de son nœud papillon bleu. Malgré mon trouble, il fallait que je sois naturelle et convaincante pour ne pas le perturbé. Il n'était qu'un enfant, il devait être préservé.

- Bonjour Scorpius, tu as bien dormi?

- Oui, me répondit-il en m'étreignant.

C'était pour le moins étrange. A son âge, jamais je n'aurai pris aussi spontanément mes parents dans les bras, mais bon il s'agissait d'une autre époque je suppose. Je le serrai contre moi et lui adressai un sourire.

- J'ai entendu dire que mademoiselle Han ne pourrait pas te faire tes leçons.

- Oui papa me l'a dit. Est-ce que ça veut dire que je me repose pour la journée? Me demanda-t-il de sa voix aigu.

- On dirait bien! Dis-moi Scorpius sais-tu où se trouve la teinturerie?

Il fit non de la tête. Evidemment comment un si jeune garçon pourrait savoir une telle chose. Sur une petite table près des fauteuils je vis qu'il y avait un journal de posé. Il y aurait sûrement une date dessus, ce qui pourrait déjà être un bon commencement. Je le pris et avec surprise découvris que nous étions le le 10 octobre 2012! J'avais donc... bon sang j'avais trente ans! Il me manquait quinze ans de vie, je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui s'était passé entre deux. Mon dernier souvenir remontait à ma cinquième année! Je reposais le journal brusquement et m'aperçu que Scorpius me dévisageait. Je ne savais même pas comment le rassurer, quels mots employer! J'ignorais comme j'avais l'habitude de m'adresser à lui...

- Maman, j'ai appris une nouvelle partition hier au violon, je peux te la jouer?

- Oui bien sûr.

Il monta les escaliers et disparus à l'étage chercher son instrument. Il fallait que je m'asseye un instant pour reprendre mes esprits. Ce n'était pas possible, je devais rêver ou comater! Oui sûrement que j'étais dans le comas suite à la guerre! Rien de tout cela ne devait être réel. Scorpius redescendit et me joua je dois dire merveilleusement bien la symphonie n°6 de De Valleryan. Quand il eut fini j'applaudis de bon cœur, éblouie par son talent. Il parut satisfait et fier de ma réaction.

- C'était très bien!

- Merci maman. Je vais aller le ranger, que dois-je faire cet après-midi?

Aucune idée...

- Qu'as-tu envie de faire par exemple?

- Du balais dans le jardin!

- Il pleut Scorpius regarde! Tu ne peux pas ou tu tomberas malade. Quoi d'autre?

Je le vis les sourcils froncés regarder par la fenêtre. Il ne semblait pas du tout content, bien au contraire il... il boudait. Mais je ne pouvais tout de même pas lui permettre d'aller voler dehors par un temps pareil. C'était immoral je crois.

- Rien, me répondit-il en croisant les bras et en s'installant sur le fauteuil prêt à faire la tête.

- Vraiment rien? Et bien je vais te guider, pour commencer tu vas aller me ranger ton violon jeune homme, ensuite tu iras dans ta chambre t'occuper parce que si je dois choisir pour toi je ne te garantie pas que tu apprécieras, lui dis-je sévèrement.

Il s'exécuta d'un air ronchon. Et bien quel caractère! Je décidai à présent de visiter le manoir histoire d'y prendre mes marques. Une fois le rez-de-chassé terminé, je montai à l'étage. Il serait intéressant que je trouve la chambre conjugale, ainsi cela me permettrait d'en apprendre plus sur mon couple je suppose. J'ouvris une première porte et tombais sur une luxueuse salle de bain. Par la suite je tombais sur une chambre, mais il ne me sembla pas que ce dut être la notre car bien trop impersonnelle. Je continuai mon investigation et finis par la trouver. Il y avait un grand lit qui semblait fort confortable avec autour des sortes de rideaux vraiment très jolis. Il y avait dans le fond une coiffeuse avec dessus une boîte à musique que je reconnus! Enfin quelque chose me paraissait familier. Je l'ouvris et une ballerine se mit à danser à l'intérieur sur un petit air que j'adoré. Dans les petits tiroirs je retrouvais les bijoux de mon enfance et adolescence. Je découvris dans une boîte à bijoux que je disposais de quoi rendre n'importe quelle femme jalouse! Nous disposions aussi d'un magnifique dressing et d'une salle de bain personnelle. Après ma petite visite je décidai de retourner voir mon fils culpabilisant un peu de l'avoir envoyé ainsi dans sa chambre. J'arrivai devant une porte où était inscrit en lettre de bois style gothique "Scorpius". Je frappai avant d'entrer. Il était entrain de jouer avec un petit train qui faisait de la fumée.

- Tout va bien Scorpius? Lui demandais-je.

- Oui maman, je joue tu vois?

- Très bien, quand tu auras fini de jouer je me disais que nous pourrions regarder ensemble des albums photos qu'en dis-tu?

- Je veux bien. Je finirai de jouer plus tard.

Nous descendîmes et je lui demandai d'aller chercher les albums ce qu'il fit. Cela pourrais m'aider à me situer un peu mieux dans cette vie. Nous allâmes ensuite nous installer sur le divan du salon près de la cheminée. J'en ouvris un et y découvris des photos de Drago et moi relatant des moments donc je n'avais aucun souvenirs. Dessus nous paraissions plutôt heureux.

- Regarde maman, là c'est celle où je suis dans ton ventre! S'exclama Scorpius en pointant du doigt une photo.

- Oui c'est vrai! Répondis-je en souriant et en lui apposant un léger baiser sur la tête. Et ici une photo de notre mariage!

Nous étions magnifiques! Je portais une magnifique robe avec une longue traîne et un joli voile. Mes cheveux étaient coiffés en un complexe chignon et Drago était tout aussi beau dans son costume. Mon mariage avait du être si beau! J'en avais des étoiles dans les yeux. Scorpius se colla contre moi un peu plus en appuyant sa tête sur moi.

- Là ce sont mes cousins Zachary et Janet avec moi à mon anniversaire!

Drago n'ayant pas de frère, ce devait être les enfants de Daphné! Ô ciel! Ma sœur avait elle aussi une vie agréable a priori! Nos parents devaient être fiers que leur deux filles aient fait de bons mariages. Zachary paraissait plus âgé et Janet du même âge que Scorpius. Je me demandai qui étais le mari de ma sœur, se pouvait-il que ce soit Théodore Nott? C'est vrai qu'ils avaient fini par sortir ensemble, alors ce ne serait pas étonnant.

Soudain j'entendis du bruit dans le couloir, quelqu'un venait de transplaner. Je vis ensuite Drago arrivait, il jeta un œil à ce que nous faisions sans y porter plus d'intérêt que cela. Il semblait moins énervé que ce matin.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour le déjeuner? Je meurs de faim, déclara-t-il en allant vers la cuisine.

Oups... je n'avais pas fait attention à l'heure! Je laissais Scorpius avec l'album et allais rejoindre Drago à la cuisine qui découvrais interloqué qu'il n'y avait rien de préparé. Il se tourna vers moi.

- C'est une plaisanterie je présume?

- Drago il faut que je te parle! M'exclamais-je. S'il te plaît assois-toi, c'est vraiment important.

Il me regarda septique, ce que c'était pénible qu'il ne prenne pas au sérieux! Il s'installa néanmoins afin de m'écouter. Je pris place face à lui et réfléchis soigneusement à la manière de présenter les choses. Il semblait s'impatienter. Une fois que je lui aurait dit, sûrement qu'il serait beaucoup plus patient avec moi et comprendrait mes agaçantes petites erreurs.

- Voilà je me suis réveillée ce matin au laboratoire et je suis complètement amnésique! Je ne me souviens de rien depuis notre premier baiser à Poudlard.

- C'est de très mauvais goût ma chérie, me répondit-il avec arrogance. N'essaie pas aussi absurdement de justifier le fait que tu as été trop feignante pour préparer le déjeuner.

Pourquoi était-il si désagréable avec moi?!

- Non je dis la vérité! Ma mémoire, je l'ai partiellement perdu je ne sais pas comment!

Me voyant paniquée, il se leva s'approcha de moi et pris dans ses mains ma tête pour m'observer très sérieusement. Il m'examina un moment et je restais silencieuse à le regarder. C'était bien la première fois qu'il m'accordait un peu d'attention depuis que je l'avais rencontré aujourd'hui. Il fronça les sourcils avec un air grave.

- Mais enfin tu es folle?

J'haussai les épaules. Après tout ce n'était pas quelque chose que je pouvais être en mesure de nier. Il se recula et croisa les bras comme s'il réfléchissais. Comme je devais être devenue un calvaire pour lui, je n'étais plus capable de rien à présent. Il serait la honte de la société mondaine! Drago et son épouse folle! Parce qu'évidemment il serait très indélicat de quitter sa femme malade. Peut-être me tuerait-il pour arranger les choses? A moins qu'il n'en est pas la force et que je doive par charité me pousser au suicide? Et Scorpius ce pauvre enfant donc je ne me souvenais plus! Drago faisait les cents pas dans la cuisines et nerveusement je tripotais mon alliance.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

_Merci à toutes pour vos review's. J'espère que la suite vous plaira tout autant. _

* * *

Nous étions entrain de patienter dans la salle d'attente d'un spécialiste avec lequel Drago avait pris rendez-vous. Il avait réussi à un obtenir un l'après-midi même. Il avait déposé notre fils chez ses parents en attendant parce qu'effectivement Scorpius n'avait pas besoin de vivre tout cela. Je me demandai de quoi avait l'air ce fameux spécialiste. Selon lui il s'agissait du meilleur guérisseur du pays, selon moi du plus en retard! Cela faisait déjà une heure trente que nous attendions après lui. Drago était très silencieux, il lisait un journal et ne me prêtait pas beaucoup d'intérêt. Je n'étais pas certaine que nous avions un mariage si heureux que cela finalement... Je me demandai comment un couple pouvait en arrivait au stade de quasiment s'ignorer. Nous devions uniquement cohabiter pour le bien de Scorpius et aussi parce que le divorce était très mal vu dans la société.

La porte s'ouvrit enfin et laissa apparaître à mes yeux un très vieux monsieur vêtu d'une blouse blanche. Drago leva la tête, jeta un œil à sa montre et rangea son journal.

- Madame Malefoy, déclara-t-il de sa grosse voix.

Je me levai suivi de Drago. Nous serrâmes la main du guérisseur et nous entrâmes à l'intérieur de son cabinet. Il nous fit signe de nous asseoir face à lui. Il m'interrogea sur la raison de ma venue et je lui expliquai mon problème. Il fronça les sourcils, enleva sa paire de lunettes et commença à sucer l'extrémité d'une des deux branches. Cela dura un petit instant puis il remit en place ses lunettes et croisa ses mains.

- Redîtes moi à quel point votre mémoire est trouble madame.

- Il me manque 15 ans de vie.

- Hum hum.

Il sorti une plume et écrivit sur un parchemin pendant au moins dix minutes. Je comprenais pourquoi nous avions dû attendre une heure et quelques dans la salle d'attente, il ne semblait pas très vif ce bon monsieur! Il fit tomber sa plume sur le sol et se figea aussitôt en nous regardant comme si le monde autour de lui venait de s'écrouler. Il frotta sa barbe nerveusement, puis il se décida à se baisser pour ramasser sa plume et continuer d'écrire. Je me tournai vers Drago qui semblait tout autant agacé par le comportement de cet homme. D'un seul coup le guérisseur s'arrêta net, rangea délicatement sa plume dans un bel écrin et il se racla la gorge.

- Vous pourriez souffrir hum... d'une amnésie rétroactive. Il va falloir que nous faisions une série d'analyses. Vous m'avez dit que vous vous étiez réveillée dans votre laboratoire, il est fort possible que... hum... ce soit dû à un produit chimique. J'espère simplement pour vous que c'est quelque chose de détectable.

- Vous allez faire les analyses aujourd'hui? Interrogea Drago.

- Hum, je suppose que je le pourrais. Cela étant, je dois vous prévenir que ça risque de vous coûtez cher.

- Nous avons une bonne mutuelle, faîtes tous les test nécessaires.

- Fort bien, Madame suivez moi ..hum.. dans l'arrière salle.

Je le suivais et il m'examina de toutes les façons possibles et imaginables. Il me plantait des aiguilles dans le corps pour me prélever du sang, il récolta ma salive, analysa ma motilité oculaire, me fit boire une potion infecte avant de me brancher à une drôle de machine et de me faire des radios et scanners. J'eus aussi le droit à divers test de mémoire de difficulté croissante. En revanche, certaines choses me paraissait totalement hors propos pour ne pas dire complètement farfelues, comme par exemple lorsqu'il m'examinait les oreilles, le cuir chevelu, les pieds ou... le genou gauche?! Cet homme était complètement dingue. Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'il soit réputé être le meilleur! Ah vraiment quelle plaisanterie. Après deux bonnes heures de test en tout genre, il s'assit sur un siège ré-enleva ses lunettes et reprit son rituel de mâchouiller la branche. Génial. Au bout de cinq loooongue minutes, je l'interrompis.

- Vous avez une idée de ce qui m'arrive? Demandais-je aimablement.

Il me regarda étonné quelques secondes et continua de nouveau son affaire. Quand à moi j'avais envie d'hurler! J'attendis quelques minutes supplémentaire. Voyant qu'il était toujours dans le même état, je sortis de l'arrière salle pour aller rejoindre Drago dans le bureau qui avait de nouveau sorti son journal pour s'occuper. Me voyant arriver il le referma.

- Alors?

- Cet homme est certainement plus fou que moi! Il mordille depuis dix minutes ses lunettes les yeux perdus dans le vide! M'offusquais-je. Au vu de ses honoraires je m'attendais tout de même à quelqu'un de sérieux! M'exaspérais-je d'une voix hautaine.

-C'est quelqu'un de sérieux. Assieds-toi et attends, m'ordonna-t-il.

Je m'asseyais et dus attendre une dizaines de minutes supplémentaires avant qu'il n'arrive enfin et s'installe face à nous. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il me dise ce qui clochait chez moi, au lieu de cela il ressortit à mon plus grand regret sa plume pour écrire à nouveau dans son parchemin. Cela me parut interminable, j'avais envie de partir au plus vite de son cabinet!

- Bien... hum... je vous informe que la substance fut détectable. Le dépistage effectué témoigne d'une forte quantité d'eau de lethé dans votre organisme. Des traces sont visibles au niveau des poumons et du cerveau. Vous avez du en faire bouillir et en inhalé la vapeur, cela a partiellement endommagé votre réserve de souvenirs et paralysé certaines voies neuronales.

- Est-ce qu'elle va pouvoir recouvrir la mémoire?

- Tempore cognoscemus, ria-t-il.

Comment un guérisseur pouvait sortir une telle chose?! Je n'étais absolument pas partisane du "qui vivra verra" et je n'avais pas non plus énormément envie de rire là tout de suite. Je voulais une réponse claire moi. Il mettait ma patience à rude épreuve, je suis sûre qu'il jubilait face à mon désarroi. Quel sadique! Je m'efforçais de sourire poliment malgré l'envie de le tuer qui me démangeait.

- Certes certes, souriais-je. Mais je présume qu'un guérisseur aussi talentueux que vous peut nous éclairer davantage?

- Exact, je le peux. Le processus d'élimination de la vapeur de lethé dépend de votre organisme. Cela peut varier de quelques jours à quelques mois, en général on parle plutôt de mois surtout vu la quantité que vous avez absorbée. Surtout il ne faut pas vous couper de vos habitudes, vous devez évoluer dans un environnement familier et stimuler votre cerveau au maximum! Si vous vous ramollissez vous ne favoriserez pas la guérison, bien au contraire! Il faut faire travailler votre cerveau pour revigorer vos câblages neuronales.

- Qu'allez vous me prescrire? Demandais-je ensuite toujours en essayant d'être aimable.

- Que voulez que je vous donne? Me rétorqua-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Et bien quelque chose qui pourrait accélérer le processus, dis-je comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

- Je peux vous recommandez d'avoir relations sexuelles avec votre mari, cela va stimuler plusieurs zones de votre cerveau ainsi que vos sens. Il est vrai hum... que cela pourra aider à raviver votre mémoire. Je suppose que je ne vous fais pas d'ordonnance pour cela.

Mes joues étaient en feu. C'est tout naturellement qu'il me préconisait cela. Certes j'avais l'apparence d'une jeune femme de trente ans, mais le fait est que j'avais encore la sensation d'être vierge. Sans surprise Drago, lui, ne parut nullement troublé par la remarque. Il acquiesça d'ailleurs les dires du guérisseur. Ben voyons.

- Ô et bien... voyez-vous je... Je songeais plutôt à un médicament, expliquais-je morte de honte.

- Hum... je connais d'excellents placebos éventuellement, me répondit-il très sérieusement.

- Vous vous fichez de moi n'est-ce pas?! Je sais ce qu'est un placebo!Je vous parle d'un remède avec de vrais effets! M'énervais-je enfin ma patience ayant atteint sa limite.

Il me regarda offusqué et nota je ne sais quoi sur son parchemin. Tout en notant il nous dit:

- Je trouve monsieur votre femme assez désagréable. Il se peut hum.. qu'en plus d'une perte de mémoire l'accident ait impacté son taux d'hormone, voulez-vous que je... hum... lui prescrive quelque chose à ce sujet?

- Ô non ce n'est pas la peine, ce n'est pas dû à l'accident malheureusement. Je vous dois combien?

Qu'ils ne se dérangent surtout pas pour moi! A croire que je ne suis assise auprès d'eux! Alors quinze ans plus tard les hommes sont toujours des mufles? Le fameux guérisseur -cet escroc selon moi- aller nous coûter une petite fortune alors qu'il n'avait aucune solution réelle à nous apporter! J'étais verte. Drago le remercia et je fis de même de manière beaucoup plus sèche. Puis mon mari me tendis son bras afin que nous transplanions direction le manoir. Une fois arrivés, il m'invita à aller m'asseoir dans son bureau pour que nous mettions les choses au point. Fait comme cela, ça paraissait tellement conventionnel. Il se servit un Whisky avant de s'asseoir dans un grand fauteuil de cuir marron, tandis que j'étais en face sur un siège bien plus simple.

- Avec tes conneries tu nous as coûté un bras, ronchonna-t-il après avoir pris une gorgée.

Qu'est-ce que je lui avais fait pour qu'il me déteste autant? J'avais eu un amant? J'étais devenue une vieille aigrie? Ou peut-être me détestait-il car j'avais commencé par le détester en premier? Tout cela était très confus, ce qui était sûr c'est que nous avions des soucis conjugaux et que même mon amnésie ne suffisait pas à le rendre plus tendre.

- Bon cela va de soit que personne ne doit être au courant de ton état. La société mondaine ne pardonne rien tu te souviens de cela au moins? Me demanda-t-il ironiquement.

- Je te signale que c'est suffisamment difficile comme ça pour moi! Je n'ai pas besoin que tu en rajoutes avec de tels commentaires! Je suis désolée d'autant chamboulée notre vie d'accord?! Que puis-je te dire d'autre?! Craquais-je.

- Rien effectivement, tu ne peux rien dire et faire d'autre. Bon reprenons, même nos parents doivent rester dans l'ignorance et surtout notre fils.

- D'accord, mais concernant mon travail comment vais-je faire?

- Très simplement tu n'iras plus. Tout le monde se douterait que quelque chose cloche chez toi!

- Le souci et que je travaille sur un projet révolutionnaire apparemment, m'enthousiasmais-je. Alors ça m'ennuie un peu de...

- Parce que tu penses vraiment pouvoir continuer à travailler dessus dans cet état? Me coupa-t-il.

- Non c'est vrai, répondis-je en baissant la tête comme une petite enfant.

Plus tard, tandis que Drago allait chercher notre fils chez ses parents, j'étais chargée de préparer le dîner. Ce ne fus pas une tâche facile. Premièrement j'ignorais ce qu'ils aimaient manger et deuxièmement j'ignorais où se trouvaient les divers ustensiles. Finalement après une visite approfondie de la cuisine, j'optais pour des haricots et du poulet, cela me semblait être une valeur sûre. Drago arriva ensuite avec notre petit garçon. Pendant que le repas chauffait, je devais m'assurer qu'il prenne son bain. Je l'accompagnais donc à la salle de bain et tirais l'eau tandis qu'il se déshabillait devant moi. Je récupérais son linge pour le mettre dans la bannette. Une fois que l'eau fut tirée et que Scorpius eut tout ce dont il avait besoin à portée de main, je le laissais seul. Après tout à six ans il devait bien être assez grand pour se nettoyer. Je redescendis surveiller ma cuisson et quelques minutes plus tard nous passâmes à table. Ça allait être le moment de révélation. Avais-je bien cuisiné? Scorpius et Drago ne parurent pas ronchonner et mangèrent leur assiette. Scorpius nous raconta sa journée chez ses grands parents. Une fois le repas fini, il semblait que ce soit toujours à moi de faire la vaisselle... Décidément il était fatigant d'être maman et femme! Pourquoi n'embauchions-nous pas une bonne ou n'achetions-nous pas un elfe?! Je n'imaginais même pas à quel point ce devait être difficile après de longues journées de travail!

Drago accompagna Scorpius au lit tandis que j'allais à la salle de bain me préparer pour la nuit. J'angoissais quelque peu à l'idée de me retrouver seule avec un homme dans un lit. Une fois ma douche prise, je m'aperçu que j'avais oublié de prendre ma tenue de nuit. Je dus donc sortir de la salle de bain pour me retrouver en serviette dans la chambre. Par chance Drago n'y étais pas, ce qui m'évita un moment de gêne. J'allais jusqu'au dressing et m'aperçu que je disposais que de nuisettes en soie et robes de chambre. Et bien au moins le choix ne serait pas compliqué... il ne concernerait que la couleur. J'optais pour un beige clair et je regagnais la salle de bain pour me changer. Une fois prête, je sortis dans la chambre emmitouflée dans mon peignoir pour révéler le moins possible mon corps. Drago cette fois était présent, il me scruta de haut en bas avec un léger sourire face à mon embarras.

- Je te rappelle que j'ai déjà tout vu! S'exclama-t-il amusé alors que je rougissais. Bon je vais me changer, attend-moi.

Comment ça je devais l'attendre?! Pourquoi faire?! Il n'imaginait tout de même pas que nous allions...! Alors nos relations au quotidien étaient tendues, mais cela ne nous empêchait pas le soir de nous adonner à des moments intimes?! En tout cas, c'était la première fois que je le voyais me sourire, même si c'était plutôt moqueur. J'allais m'installer sur le lit toute nerveuse en "l'attendant". Il arriva quelques minutes plus tard, lui aussi en peignoir. Il s'installa sur le lit à mes côtés et nous ne fûmes éclairés qu'à la lueur des bougies posées nos tables de chevets respectives. Mon estomac était tout noué et je me sentais vraiment très crispée. Il retira son peignoir pour se mettre dans les couvertures.

- Astoria tu ne vas pas dormir avec, enlève le tien aussi.

Il avait raison! Je m'exécutai timidement sentant son regard sur mon corps. Je me mis aussitôt dans les couvertures afin de me cacher au plus vite. Il ne fit aucun commentaire là-dessus. Parfait. Il sorti un bouquin qu'il commença à lire, alors comme ça nous n'aurions pas de rapport sexuel! Voilà qui était rassurant, il ne tenterait rien et ainsi je n'aurais pas essayer de le rejeter... en tout cas pour ce soir.

- Drago?

- Quoi? Me dit-il sans lever les yeux de son livres.

- Je travaille toute la journée et m'occupe de la maison? Demandais-je déconcertée.

- Pas vraiment. Nous avons embauché un elfe, mais tu lui as donné une semaine de congés, m'expliqua-t-il.

- Embauché? Fis-je surprise.

- Oui, Granger maintenant "Weasley" devrais-je dire, s'est battue corps et âme pour reconnaître les droits des elfes. Ils doivent maintenant avoir un contrat de travail! M'expliqua-t-il évasivement ne voulant pas entrer davantage dans les détails.

- Ô, d'accord.

Voilà qui était rassurant! Parce qu'honnêtement je ne voyais pas comment je pouvais en plus d'un travail m'occuper d'une si grande demeure. D'autant que mes horaires semblaient plutôt variables. Je le savais bien que je deviendrais quelque chose d'autre que l'épouse de! Depuis mes treize ans j'ambitionnais de faire une carrière brillante! J'étais ravie de constater que c'était chose faîte... même si mon amnésie remettait finalement tout en cause. En parlant de boulot, quel était celui de Drago? Je supposais que lui aussi devait avoir réussi, autrement, il ne supporterait pas d'être avec moi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la vie?

- Je suis liquidateur judiciaire, Astoria. J'organise la faillite des entreprises si tu veux, m'expliqua-t-il.

J'acquiesçais. Alors ainsi mon mari était une sorte d'oiseau de mauvaise augure! Dès qu'il arrivait ça sentait la fin pour les entrepreneurs, j'étais sûre qu'il inspirait la peur et l'appréhension et que cela lui plaisait. Drago me regarda un moment, puis se leva légèrement et se mit en partie au-dessus de moi pour atteindre le tiroir de ma table de nuit. C'était étrange de l'avoir si près de moi, pas désagréable mais étrange. Il en sorti un bouquin qu'il me donna.

- Le soir tu lis toi aussi. Le guérisseur pense que pour accélérer le processus tu dois évoluer dans un environnement familier, alors ne changeons pas les habitudes.

- Oui, merci, souriais-je.

Je songeais qu'il ne s'agissait pas uniquement de m'aider à recouvrir ma mémoire, mais aussi me faire taire en m'occupant pour qu'il puisse lire tranquillement. J'examinai le livre, il s'agissait de littérature anglaise quelque peu à l'eau de rose! C'était sur l'Angleterre du XIXe siècle, il y avait au delà de ce qui paraissait une magnifique histoire d'amour, une description précise et intéressante de la société de l'époque. Au moins, je reconnaissais bien là mes goûts. Le marque page indiquait que j'en étais à la page 102 ou peut-être 103? Ne me souvenant de toute façon pas de l'histoire, je faisais mieux de reprendre du début. Je cornais la page 102 comme repère au cas où la mémoire me revenait, puis je re-débutais enthousiaste le bouquin. Nous lûmes pendant un bon moment. Je fus la première à refermer mon livre, submergée par la fatigue. Je le rangeai dans ma table de nuit.

- Tu es déjà fatiguée? Me demanda-t-il comme si j'étais la plus faible des faibles! Il était pourtant déjà tard...

- Complètement! M'exclamais-je en baillant et souriant.

Je ne savais pas vraiment si nous étions du genre à nous dire bonne nuit. Peut-être que je réfléchissais trop après tout. La moi d'aujourd'hui, l'amnésique au cœur d'adolescente avait envie de lui dire bonne nuit et ce peu importe si la femme que j'étais en réalité était aigrie ou je ne savais trop quoi! Peut-être que la Astoria de trente ans était froide et avait raison de l'être, peut-être qu'en me souvenant je le redeviendrais, mais en attendant... et bien je devais me laisser aller et agir spontanément. Je n'avais aucune raison valable a priori de ne pas souhaiter une bonne nuit à celui qui s'avérait être mon époux.

- Bonne nuit Drago, dis-je doucement avant de m'avancer pour l'embrasser sur la joue tandis qu'il fronça les sourcils. C'est surprenant que je fasse cela? Demandais-je surprise.

Il ne me répondit pas, il rangea à son tour son livre puis éteignit sa bougie et je fis de même. Je me demandai à quel point notre couple était abîmé. Cela étant, ça n'était pas une question que je pouvais lui poser à moins de vouloir créer un conflit inutile dans lequel je ne pourrais même pas me défendre puisque je n'avais plus aucune idée de ce que je pouvais bien lui reprocher et je n'avais pas non plus la moindre idée de comment justifier les reproches que lui me ferait. Alors que nous étions dans le noir complet, je n'osais même plus bouger de peur de le déranger par un quelconque grincement de lit éventuel. Je n'en revenais pas! J'étais dans un lit avec un homme! C'était complètement fou! Ce n'était certes pas vraiment la première fois officiellement, d'autant que nous avions un fils, mais je le ressentais tout comme. J'étais à la fois excitée et effrayée, c'était la première fois que je dormais avec quelqu'un de sexe opposé! Même mes cousins n'avaient pas eu ce privilège. Cela dit, ça ne semblait pas si fabuleux que ça au final. L'ambiance était plutôt pesante... je n'étais pas du tout à l'aise et je ne pourrais certainement pas m'endormir dans ces conditions. Après quelques minutes à cogiter, je rallumais la bougie à ma gauche et m'asseyais sur le lit en tailleur en fixant Drago attendant qu'il se réveille et m'écoute. Il soupira, marmonna quelque chose d'inaudible et se tourna vers moi.

- Je dois savoir pourquoi tu m'en veux autant?! Ce n'est pas normal parce que tu vois je suis persuadée, malgré mon peu d'expérience en la matière, que dans un couple ça ne se passe comme.. ça. Je veux dire tu m'en veux j'ignore momentanément pourquoi, ça se trouve je t'en veux aussi pour une raison bien pire, mais là encore je n'en ai aucune idée! Et et.. je.. j-j-e me sens VRAIMENT très mal. Alors quelque soit nos soucis, ne pourrait-on pas faire une trêve le temps que j'aille mieux? Dis-je d'une traite à vive allure sans même penser à respirer.

- Astoria, soupira-t-il. J'ai passé une longue journée, je suis crevé! J'ai dû m'occuper de Scorpius ce matin, j'ai été au travail toute la matinée puis j'ai dû m'occuper de toi. Demain je dois me lever aux aurores pour aller plus tôt au travail rattraper mon retard accumulé à cause de cet après-midi. J'ai donc besoin d'être en forme et pour cela de dormir, alors tu éteins cette lumière et tu te tais, S'agaça-t-il.

- C'est vrai que tu as passé une rude journée, je l'entends bien. A partir de maintenant, sachant que de toute façon je ne peux plus travailler, je m'engage à rendre tes journées aussi agréables qu'il me l'est possible, déclarais-je calmement pour désamorcer le début de conflit. Je vais faire en sorte que tout se passe au mieux et je m'évertuerai à t'encombrer le moins possible. Cela étant, il faut aussi que tu m'aides, parce que toute seule... bon sang... je.. je pourrais pas, j'ai besoin de toi tu comprends? Je me sens complètement désorientée, j'ai l'impression de ne pas être à ma place et il faut vraiment que tu m'aides Drago s'il te plaît, le suppliais-je les yeux larmoyants.

Il me regarda sans laisser paraître la moindre émotion..Etait-il insensible à ce point?

- Si tu m'as épousé c'est que tu m'as un jour aimé et... on.. a eu... NOUS avons... eu un fils, Scorpius! Si tu ne peux pas aider ta femme parce que tu la hais si fort que ça t'es impossible, aide au moins la mère de ton fils. Parce que tu vois, rester des mois dans cet état, dans ce manoir, seule, sans aucun soutien, je ne le supporterais pas.

Les larmes que j'essayais de retenir, coulèrent malgré moi. Un mélange de fatigue, de peur et de profonde tristesse. Il se releva légèrement pour se mettre en position mi-assise contre la tête de lit. Puis il prit son visage dans ses mains en soupirant et se frotta nerveusement les yeux.

- Arrête de pleurer, je déteste ça et en plus demain tu auras les yeux gonflés, me dit-il plus calmement.

- Je suis désolée, tellement désolée...!

Je ne comptais même plus ses soupirs à présent. Néanmoins, il m'attrapa le bras et me tira vers lui pour que je m'installe contre son torse. Puis il me serra dans ses bras ce qui me détendit quelque peu c'était vrai. J'étais bercée par les battements de son coeur et le rythme de sa respiration. Il ne disait pas un mot, absolument rien. Je pouvais entendre le tic-tac de l'horloge et le vent qui soufflait dehors. Soudainement il entreprit de me caresser délicatement le bras avec deux doigts en un mouvements circulaires. J'en eus des frissons. Nous restâmes ainsi un bon quart d'heure. J'aurai aimé que ça continu toute la nuit s'il le fallait, mais nous étions vraiment très fatigués. Il me lâcha donc et je regagnais mon côté gauche du lit.

- Bonne nuit, chuchota-t-il.

J'acquiesçais trop fatiguée pour faire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il me resta à peine assez d'énergie pour éteindre ma bougie. Une fois chose faîtes, mes paupières je crois, si lourdes, se fermèrent aussitôt!


End file.
